The Whole Truth
by AllHailTheMightyOddball
Summary: Lola is against animal cruelty and is establishing a protest. Zoey is a twosider at first, but then she understands Lola's view. R&R with constructive criticism.
1. Please Help Me?

**The Whole Truth**

Summary: Lola is against animal cruelty and is establishing a protest. Zoey is a two-sider at first,

but then she understands Lola's POV, but then she learns that there are two sides to every story. R&R

with constructive criticism.

( Hallway, Lola is putting up a poster of a monkey on it)

" What's with the monkey?" Zoey questioned curiously.

" They wanna run tests on her, that poor monkey," Lola said complaining.

" It's not that bad," Zoey said supportively.

" Yeah, in your opinion," Lola paused," The poor monkey has no say, it's not fair," Lola complained.

" Yeah, I guess that's true," Zoey said while nodding her head.

" There's a protest on Saturday, wanna come?" Lola asked eagerly.

" I don't know if I should," Zoey complained.

" Please?" Lola begged.

" Okay, I guess I can," Zoey said relieved.

( Media Room)

" Do you think this is good enough?" Quinn asked.

" I think it's great, I mean who else thinks about genetically modified foods like that?" Zoey asked.

" It might get people talking for once," Quinn suggested.

" Please, no one likes that preppy junk," Lola said coming in.

" Actually, nothing's preppy about it, except for Nicole's articles," Zoey said.

Lola whipped her dark blue bangs from her eyes and is looking very bored.

" That's exactly my point," Lola paused again," You should talk about stuff people actually care about."

" Oh yeah, like what?" Zoey questioned like it was gonna turn into a challenge.

" You figure it out," Lola said before she left.

" What a bitch," Quinn said aloud.

" Quinn, that is so not nice," Zoey said kinda pissed at Quinn.

( Girl's Lounge)

" So, you gave her advice, for her own column?" Dana asked curiously.

" It was constructive criticism, it needed to be said," Lola said supporting her rights.

" You are my hero, I mean you're right in so many different ways," Dana said being supportive.

" I wanna give the article a piece of my mind about what I think about animal rights," Lola explained.

" You should research that, I bet Zoey would like to help," Dana suggested.

" I would, but I don't get involved with preps," Lola said seriously.

" Zoey's not a prep," Dana argued.

Zoey comes in nervously anticipating what she wanted to ask Lola.

" Um, Lola? Can I ask you something?" Zoey asked.

" I'll see you later," Dana said as she left.

" Bye Danny, and yes you can ask me something," Lola said with a bit of sarcasm.

" I really liked how you spoke your mind, can you help me write my article?" Zoey asked.

Lola smiled, knowing she impressed somebody by just being herself.

" Sure, why not. Meet me this weekend at my house, and I'll help you write your article," Lola said.

" Only two problems. One, where do you live? And two, what about the dean?" Zoey asked.

" The dean says it's optional if we wanna go home on weekends or not," Lola explained.

" Where do you live?" Zoey asked curiously.

" I used to live in southeast Portland, but now I live in Denver, Colorado," Lola said.

" Why'd you move?" Zoey asked curiously.

" Long story, thanks to Logan," Lola said in her serious tone.

" What did he do?" Zoey asked.

" I'll tell you later," Lola said.

" When are we leaving?" Zoey asked curiously.

" Friday night if I get tickets. Would you mind spending the night in Denver?" Lola asked.

" No, not at all. I live in Denver too," Zoey said.

" Cool, I'll see you soon," Lola said starting to leave.

" Bye, she probably thinks I'm a lunatic," Zoey said to herself.

**Sry it's been so long. I was really sick and busy these past few weeks. R&R- Constructive Criticism.**


	2. How Can It Be?

**How Can It Be?**

( Lola's House)

Lola puts in a tape about testing on animals for cosmetics.

" It's so cruel, those rabbits have to suffer, I do partly understand it though," Zoey said.

" How do you mean?" Lola asked curiously.

" My family had a farm, harvested the animals so that we wouldn't starve," Zoey explained.

" It's still cruel, they still have no say," Lola complained.

" But you wear makeup though," Zoey protested.

" So, it's not tested on animals," Lola protested back.

" You're so right," Zoey paused," Hey, maybe we can start a series about animal testing,"

" That would be awesome," Lola said.

" It's like so weird to finally get a person who cares about important stuff and not all that

stupid stuff like forming dress codes and shit," Zoey commented.

" I grew up with everyone criticizing me. Now I don't care and are criticizing them," Lola said.

" If they didn't test on animals, who would they test instead?" Zoey asked

" They could use computer models, or tissue samples, and anything else that doesn't have

to do with hurting people or animals," Lola explained.

" How did you find out about all of this stuff?" Zoey asked curiously.

" Reading, research, and videotapes," Lola paused," Look Zo, there are two different kinds

of people in the world today. There's people like me that are unilateral about animal rights,

and then there are the other people out there who don't care who they hurt," Lola said.

" Like Logan for instance?" Zoey asked taunting Lola.

" Drop it, please?" Lola asked begging her.

" Fine," Zoey said sighing as they finished the movie.

**Sry it's been so long. Project REACH is finally OVER! and my finger is**

**healing quickly, it was just an internal infection. I will be writing more and it**

**is finally SPRING BREAK! I am so HAPPY!**

**I am really happy and all the weight on my shoulders is GONE!**

**I cannot believe that I haven't updated in what feels like a year, but it's only**

**been like two weeks. I was at my school for the REACH fair for TWO HOURS**

**LAST NIGHT and I got SO BORED!**

**Love you all**

**-punkrockprincess101**


End file.
